The History of Hyrule: The New Order
by Oniwalu
Summary: How Hyrule came into existence, and the adventure of the Fourth Force
1. Three Golden Goddesses

Three Golden GoddessesThe First Chapter of Hyrule's History   
  
  
Before time, there was a rock. It had no shape, nor did it have inhabitants. Then, from a distant nebula, three golden goddesses came to escape from the torment of their homeworld. They came to flourish on this barren asteroid. The first of the three goddesses, Din, used her fiery arms to cultivate the land into mountains, separating the continents with oceans. Din's sister, Farore, created laws which the planet's inhabitants would follow, thusly keeping order. The final goddess, Nayru, gave life to the first inhabitants, elves, to uphold the laws. The goddesses, having exhausted their power in the process of creating this new world, created another plane, similar to the land now called Hyrule, in which they stood, represented as three golden triangles in the Golden, or Sacred, Realm. The Hyrule's inhabitants built the Temple of Time around the entrance to the Sacred Realm, so that no one of evil origins would find the Goddesses, now called the Triforce. The elves upheld the laws well, for over a thousand years, slowly evolving into several different species; the Zora, a fish-like species that were situated in Lake Hylia, named after the first Elven King; the Gorons, possibly the race of beings that had been on the original asteroid, though the Goddesses never acknowledged their existence, as they appeared to be rocks when curled up, and were not too bright; the deku, a plant-based race that were situated in the Lost Woods of Hyrule, and had the ability to launch Deku-nuts from their snouts; the Gerudo, a race of thieves, composed entirely of females, though a male was born every 100 years, who would lead them for his entire life (the gerudos were generally evil, although some of their kind tended to be somewhat more polite to strangers visiting in the Haunted Wasteland, the desert neighboring their fortress); the Sheikah, a dark race most similar to the elves, in that they were able to use dark magic, and vanish simply by throwing a flash deku-nut; and finally, the Hylians, the dominant race of beings in Hyrule--they built the Temple of Time originally, and also built up the town surrounding it--it was these people who populated most of Hyrule Field, the main part of Hyrule's continent. Another race of beings, that were not well-known in Hyrule's history, were the kokiri, the inhabitants of Kokiri Village, the entrance to the Lost Woods. This strange race is said to never age past childhood. It is also said that any kokiri who leaves the woods will surely perish. This simple race is governed by the great Deku Tree. In the Sacred Realm as well, races of beings were flourishing, such as the elves themselves, and most other races that one would hope to find (or not to find) in Hyrule Field, such as the Tektites, or the Poes, a race of poltergeist that inhabited the Haunted Wasteland with an iron fist. It was in the Sacred Realm that the Book of Mudora was written by Sahasrala (or so they say), one of the original sages. Sahasrala later left the Sacred Realm to live in Hyrule, though he was very disappointed by the world's corruption. The sages were appointed by destiny (and possibly the Triforce goddesses) to protect the Sacred Realm. The Book of Mudora was written as somewhat of a Rosetta Stone for all the languages; one could, if they had the book, understand any language from ancient Hyrule. One particular verse from the Book of Mudora made the Triforce's power very desirable to those in any power, even those not in power:In a realm beyond sight,The sky shines gold, not blueThere the Triforce's mightMakes mortal dreams come true....Although the Elves kept the sacred book in the Sacred Realm, so that it would not come to natural knowledge in Hyrule. However, Sahasrala had made two copies of the book, one he took with him into Hyrule, and it stayed relatively unnoticed... for a while...   
  



	2. The Book's Disvovery

The Book's DiscoveryChapter Two   
  
  
This is going to sound cliche, but:It was a dark and stormy night at the Gerudo fortress. The queen was giving birth to the first son the race had had in 100 years, and all of the thieves were rejoicing, for now they had a new king. At the same time, their old king was having convulsions, and was vomiting all over the floor. His daughter, Nabooru, wanting to cure his pain, slit his throat, killing him. She then went to see how her sister was coming along with the birth."Oh, he's so beautiful," she said to her sister. "What are you going to name him?""I'm going to name him Ganondorf. After our father. How is he, by the way?"Nabooru looked down at her feet. She then realized that she had done the wrong thing by killing her father to gain a new king. She saw a familiarity in the child's eyes. There was darkness in them. And she did not like it one bit. Abruptly, she ran out of the adobe hut and into the Wasteland. She soon found her Poe Guide, and he led her to her temple, the Desert Collossus. She entered the temple, and was attacked immediately by the two pots in the first room. They didn't normally attack her, although she knew that they attacked intruders all the time. This surprised her, to find that they now decided to change their ways. She walked up the stairs, and onto the platform that would take her to the top level. And waited. Nothing happened. Then, suddenly, a dark shadow came upon her, and the FloorMaster tossed her out of the temple. As she hit the ground outside, she realized that she was surrounded by tons of green monsters, and they were rushing towards her. She drew her scimitar and sliced one of them in half. Another one filled its place. Realizing that this was a battle that couldn't be won, she ran back to the fortress. She walked into her bunkroom, and her friend greeted her."Where were you?" she asked."I was at the temple. You know, that place has had a serious tune-up. The pots in that main room attacked me! What's going on around here, Basa?""I don't know. Did they attack you yesterday?""No.""Uh oh..." Basa realized that this was the profecy coming true...Nabooru knew what Basa was thinking. "Should we tell someone? I mean, we could be killed if they found out that we were plotting against my sister's son.""Nabooru, don't you do anything. I'll take care of it." Basa walked out of the room. And Nabooru never saw her alive again.As Nabooru woke up the next morning, she could hear a man's voice echoing throughout the fortress. "Apparently, my aunt's friend tried to kill me last night! What should we do about that? I have something in mind! Nabooru, dear aunt, please come forth!"Nabooru knew what had happened. It had happened with her father, as well. On the day of his birth, Ganondorf had grown to manhood, and already knew all the magic spells that his grandfather knew before him. Nabooru stepped out from her bunk, slowly. "What is it, Ganondorf? Where is Basa?""Ah, you mean your little friend? I did away with her. You can see her over there, if you like!" Ganondorf pointed at the gates to the wasteland. A dead body hung from it, slowly swinging back and forth. Nabooru knew that it had been severely burned by black magic. "So you see, Nabooru, I can exterminate anyone who opposes me! Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go to Kakariko Village and kill some innocent women and children." And with that, Ganondorf got on his horse and rode out of town. Nabooru watched in horror as he left the canyon. She knew what he was looking for. He was looking for the one Sheikah who knew about the ultimate in power; the Triforce.Ganondorf rode his black stallion straight into Kakariko Village, and dismounted in front of the library. "I think I'll find him in here..." Ganondorf entered the house, and was shocked to find a silver-haired woman sitting at the desk."Where is Sahasrala? I need to...talk with him." Ganondorf asked eagerly. She smiled at him."Why, hello, ganondorf! So nice of you to drop by! What book are you looking for today?" Ganondorf was shocked, first of all by the fact that she knew his name, and second of all that she thought he was looking for a book."I look for no Book, wench! I look for Sahasrala! Now where is he? ANSWER ME!" Ganondorf picked the woman up by her collarbone. She pointed to a single bookshelf."Third shelf down. There you'll find all the books written by Sahasrala." She had a twinkle in her eye. She knew what he was talking about, and she wasn't about to expose the town's elder."What are you talking about? There is no..." his voice trailed off, as he saw a green book on the shelf she had mentioned...It seemed to be glowing. He dropped her, and walked over to it. "I am taking this book, this..." He read the cover. "This Book of Mudora... It is now a possession of the Gerudo thieves!" With that, he stormed out of the house, reading the book."Hmmm... Interesting... this world was created by the...Triforce goddesses...I shall investigate this further..." He mounted his horse and hurried back to Gerudo Valley."It has come to my attention that there is a force greater than I out there. Therefore, I must obtain it. Any thief who opposes me in obtaining the Triforce will be terminated." Ganondorf walked over to Nabooru's bunk, and said, "Nabooru, dear, I would like you to lead my army." he tried to touch her face, but she turned away. His expression changed. "Surely you don't hate me for killing your puny friend...""No, Ganondorf, I don't hate you for killing my 'puny' friend." Ganondorf smiled. "I hate you for killing the one person in this pitiful society who had the guts to confront a force ten times as powerful as she. And she will be avenged. The fact that she was my friend was just a bigger insentive to ensure your demise, whether it be through murder or indirect. Watch your back, Ganondorf Dragmire. You'll get burned.""Oh, no, Nabooru, on the contrary. It is YOU who will get burned. And then frozen, too! Koume! Kotake! Brainwash her..."   
  
Two witches entered the bunkhouse, one with a blue jewel on her head, the other with a red jewel. Other than that, the witches were identical. Koume, the one with the blue jewel, spoke first."Yes, Master Ganondorf! What is it?" She said in a very raspy voice."You fool, Koume," Kotake said sarcastically, "He said to brainwash him! Now, Ganondorf, why do you want to be brainwashed?""NO! Brainwash the GIRL! Not me! Idiots..."Ganondorf had appointed the witches that morning, during his "awakening". "Now go! Before I find someone to take your place."The witches looked at each other, then decided that they did not want to be out of a job, and so seized Nabooru and flew out of the fortress, toward the colossus."It's so hard to find bad witches, these days..." Ganondorf sighed. He would have to do a lot of things in a very short amount of time, if he were to get the Triforce before someone out there decided to oppose him. He knew that he wasn't nearly as powerful as he had said. The magic he had used to kill Basa was a simple magic missile, only powerful enough to kill a mouse. He had had to use real fire to finally kill her. He went into his chambers to meditate and practice his magic skills. At the colossus, Koume and Kotake were arguing over who would be the first to brainwash Nabooru."I say, we douse her with ice, THEN burn her!""I say, we burn her, THEN we douse her with ice!"Nabooru sighed. It was going to be a long day. She only hoped that someone out there was going to rescue her, though she doubted it, as she was a thief, and no one wanted to rescue a thief. Then she got an idea."Oh, witches? Why don't you burn my clothing, and then freeze my clothing? Then I'll be burning and freezing!"The witches looked at her. "Exactly! That's what I've been trying to tell you, Koume! Don't you see?""No, it's not! I told you!""Well, enough of that. Let's just get this over with!"With the first bolt of fire, the ropes that had been completely wrapping Nabooru's clothing and skin were burned off. Nabooru used a simple magic missile attack to topple Koume, and jumped into the rafters. Kotake just looked on in shock."But...but...oh well. She won't do any harm up there."And that's where Nabooru would have to stay, until they left. Koume got up, and looked to where Nabooru was hiding."But Kotake, shouldn't we--""NO! If we chase her, we'll get tired! We'll just wait until she comes down." and the witches sat down. And immediately fell to sleep.Nabooru hopped down, and rushed into the room next to this one. She saw a treasure chest, and she knew that it contained the silver gauntlets, a treasure that would help her defeat these evil beings. She stepped onto the first tile...And it fell through. She landed on a floor she hadn't even known about below, one that was even lower than the basement she had known about. She didn't know how to get up from here. She looked over to the other side of the room. "Uh oh..." she knew what that large clump of metal was. It was an Iron Knuckle; a very fierce warrior that wore a suit of armor, and bore an axe that could topple her in one swing. She looked desperately for a door. She saw one, but it was near the knuckle. She would have to hope that it was deactivated. She stepped forward. The floor creaked. She took another step. There was silence. She took another step, and she could hear gears turning. She looked around, suspiciously. She didn't see anything moving. Then she looked up to the ceiling. It was moving closer! She ran to the door, not even thinking about the dead Iron Knuckle, and opened it. She slammed it shut on the other side, just as an axe hit the wooden barrier. She sighed with relief. She inspected the interior of the room in which she now stood. It seemed fairly safe. She started to walk forward... 


	3. The story of Link and his hidden brother...

The story of Link and his hidden brother...  
Chapter Three  
  
A wounded woman ran to Hyrule castle's wooden gate, and banged on it. "Let me in! Let me in, you jerks! I'm wounded, and I have a child! Let me in! Dammit, let me in!" she ran across hyrule field, bleeding severely, until finally she arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. She rushed to the main house, and yelled. "Let me in! Let me in! I have a child! Let me in!"  
The owner of the ranch opened the door. He was quite handsome, and slim too. "Why didn't you say so? Come in, come in!"  
"Thank you so much, kind soul. My husband will bless you for it, you know." the man just smiled at her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you my name, did I? I'm Ingo, the owner of this ranch. And you would be...?"  
"Ingo, eh? It sounds familiar. Ooh, but I am wounded! I need bandages, fast!" Ingo rushed to the cupboard, and looked inside.  
He looked at her, with a disappointed look on his face. "I'm sorry. We don't have any bandages. Maybe you could try Kokiri forest, I hear they have great healing powers." He hurried her out the door. Although, when she looked over to the cupboard, she could easily see a plentiful supply of bandages. She looked at Ingo's face before he slammed the door. He was a devious fellow, and he would pay for it, sooner or later. As she left, she could hear another voice inside, saying, "Ingo, who was that?" Ingo replied, "No one, Sir Talon, it was no one."  
She rushed to Kokiri forest, bleeding all the way. She reached the entrance, and stumbled across the bridge, still carrying her infant son with her. She stopped in front of one of the houses, and collapsed. A small kokiri child came out of his house, found her lying there, and took her inside.  
The woman woke up to find herself in a bed, and bandaged where she had been wounded. Although she was weak, she could see the child who had rescued her. She sat up.  
"Ah, so the hylian lady has awoken," the child said. "I am Mido. I am chief of Kokiri Village. And you are...?"  
"I am hardly hylian. I am from the sacred realm. You said you were in charge?"  
"The sacred realm? You mean, you're a...an elf?"  
"You might say that, yes. Where is my son?"  
"Wow, this is HUGE! I have to tell the Great Deku Tree about this!" And Mido ran out of the house. She watched where he went. Five minutes later, another kokiri child came in, and told her to follow him.  
As she stood before the great tree, she could only think how tall it was. "Greetings, Rlyda," the great tree spoke in a kind tone of voice. Rlyda stood in awe.  
"How...how did you know my name?"  
"Why, I know everything about everything. Now, where is this son of yours? Mido, go get the hylian's son."  
"I think I should tell you, sir, that...oh never mind." Mido ran back to his hut. He came back with the child soon after. "Here he is."  
"Ah, my son." Rlyda ran to Mido and took her son from his arms. "There there, Link. It's going to be al... Wait..." She looked around desperately. "Wh-where's my other son? Where's Oniwalu?! Oh no... I left him in the sacred realm! I hope he's alright..." Rlyda fainted, and dropped her son softly in the grass. The kokiri gathered around her. Mido checked her pulse.  
He looked down. "She's dead." There was a beat of silence.  
"She should have known," the Great Deku Tree spoke, "that any hylian who enters these woods will surely perish." Mido looked sharply at the Great Deku Tree.  
"Sir, she was no hylian. She was an elf."  
"Oh. Wait... there was an inhabitant of the Sacred Realm in Hyrule? And she lasted that long? Amazing..."  
Mido saw a piece of paper under her cloak. He bent down, and picked it up. "Sir, a note. 'The man who said he owned Lon Lon Ranch told me to go to Kokiri forest to seek medical attention. He surely knows that going there will mean my demise. I don't care, though. I only wish for my sons' safety.'" Mido looked again at her dead body, and saw a glint of metal. He bent down again, and picked up a sword from her corpse. "Sir, a sword! What shall we do with it?"  
"We shall respect her death, and hide it in a chest where no one can reach it. hide it behind the rolling rocks. Go!" Mido rushed out of the clearing, wondering why he could not have the sword.   



	4. Oniwalu's Story

Oniwalu's storyChapter four  
  
  
But what of Rlyda's other son, Oniwalu? He was left in the Sacred Realm, with his father, Rauru! What would become of him?Rauru ran back inside his house. He knew he had forgotten something, but what? Then he saw the child. A small, silver-haired child, his son. He wondered why his wife, Rlyda, had not taken him with her to Hyrule? He picked up the child, and ran out of the house. He stepped outside, and was immediately blinded by the fire that blazed through his town. He rushed through the village, shielding his son from the flames, until he reached the other end of town. Here, he looked away from his home, and saw that if the fire did not exist, this countryside would be very beautiful. He stood for a moment, thinking about what was over the mountains in front of him. Then the flames kissed his cloak, and he ran forward again. This time he did not stop until he had reached the front of the forest. Without thinking, he stepped inward, and was wrapped in darkness. He was surrounded by vines and trees, with no signs as to where he was. He pulled out the golden sword that he had in his cloak, and cut through some vines. They seemed to be alive. He rushed through, running forward, not even knowing where he was going. Eventually he came into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, he saw a tall gray building, and he wondered why he had not seen it from his house. Then he realized that he was bleeding severely. He walked up to the door and knocked calmly. The door opened, and he stepped inside. He looked around the interior. At the center of this building was a pedestal. As he walked toward it, he realized that there was a sword embedded in it. He stepped closer to the sword, and it glimmered a golden glow. He stepped forward again, and realized that his son, who had been crying ever since they had left his house, was no longer crying. He put him down on the floor, and walked over to the sword. Suddenly, he heard a screeching sound from the ceiling. He looked up just in time to see a giant hand grab him and toss him outside. He stepped toward the door, and before he could touch the handle, it opened. He stepped in, and drew his sword. He felt a shadow coming over him. He jumped out of the way, just as the floormaster hit the ground where he had been standing. He slashed at it once, twice, and the third swing killed it. He found a health-replenishing orb, in the shape of a heart. He held it in his hands, and his wounds were healed. This did not surprise him; it was no unnatural phenomenon. He looked around for his son. He saw him sitting by the sword. He looked like he was about to pull it from the pedestal."Oniwalu, no!" the child stopped, with one hand upon the handle of the blade. Rauru walked over to the boy. "Oniwalu, you shouldn't play with that. You'll cut yourself." Rauru then proceeded to try and pull the sword from it's resting place, and was shocked by some electrical current running through its hilt.he was sent barreling back, and hit the door with a thud. He looked around even more. He saw a door in the back, with a giant stone eye that seemed to be looking down at him. He then knew that this was the Temple of Light, and concluded that he must guard it with his life, until Oniwalu was old enough to wield the "Sword of Light", as he called it. He built a house next to the temple, and never set foot inside it after he was done building it.Oniwalu grew up to be a very handsome man. By the age of 4, he was able to use a sword, although his father still would not let him use the Sword of Light. This puzzled him, and when he asked why, Rauru simply said, "Because." This answer further confused Oniwalu, urging him to ask, "Because why?" this would anger Rauru, making him say, "go home, Oniwalu, and don't come back for the rest of the day." Oniwalu would walk home, sad.One day, when Oniwalu was sitting at home, alone, he decided that he was going to go on a quest. So he did. He wandered out of the clearing, and immediately was attacked by the vine-creatures that lurked there. He ran home, and hid inside for an entire day. The next day, he went back into the forest, was attacked by vine-creatures, and ran and hid inside again. He repeated this for an entire month. On the first day of the new month, he walked into the forest, and was attacked again. This time, he defended, ripping a vine-creature from the tree, and started attacking the other vine creatures with it. Seeing that he could not defeat all these monsters, he ran out of the woods, and walked into the house. He saw a golden sword, possibly his father's, next to the hearth. He picked it up, and walked again toward the forest, sword held in front of him. He stepped into the forest, and to his surprise, he was not attacked. The vines cowered back into the branches, and allowed him passage. He walked forward, watching as the vines cowered away from him. He continued forward, until he reached the edge of the woods, and came out into the plains that were near his hometown. He walked toward the burned town in the distance. As he approached, he realized that this town had not been burned down recently. He wondered why no one had rebuilt it. He walked into the town, and found his answer almost immediately. There were no survivors. He almost vomited from the sight of all these dead bodies. He wondered what could have caused such a disaster. He wandered toward the village square. In the middle, he almost fainted from the sight of it; a pentagram. This was no natural fire. This town had been hit by brimstone, a sure sign that some great evil was coming. He looked up at the sky. He saw the clouds darken, and they seemed to form a face. But he saw a small green light in the face; it was a small boy, with a fairy. He knew then that whatever this horrible evil was, it would be disposed of by that boy. And there was a familiarity in the green light. He then realized that he was standing directly in the middle of the pentagram. He looked up, just in time to see the clouds grow larger and larger, and he saw a vision of what could only be described as a different world. He watched, as the vision came closer, and soon, he was able to look around him, and see everything. He saw a boy. He saw a giant tree, with some great evil floating inside him somewhere. The boy would soon go into the tree and extinguish the evil, but it would be in vain; the tree was going to die. Oniwalu saw a fairy. He saw a princess. He saw an entire race of rock people. He saw a race of fish-men. All of them powerless against this greater evil, but he knew that when the boy helped each of them, that they would be able to join forces and defeat this great evil. And the vision faded.  



	5. Six Years Later...

Six Years Later...  
Chapter Five   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Sacred Realm  
Oniwalu finally awoke from his dream. Rauru stood over him, watching as his eyes fluttered open.   
  
"oh, thank the Triforce, you're alive!"Rauru shouted.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Oniwalu looked around him. he was in the Temple of Light. Could it be that he had dreamed the entire vision of destruction? "Where's Mom, Dad?"  
  
Tears streamed down Rauru's face. "I'm sorry, Oni. She died in Hyrule, trying to save your brother. and then you fell asleep for six years. Oh, god, I thought you had died!"  
  
"no, I didn't die. How do you know Mom died? if she went to Hyrule, wouldn't you lose your connection with her?"  
  
"When the fire happened in the town, I told your mother to flee with your brother, Link. She made it to the center of town..."  
  
"...and stepped in a pentagram, sending her into Hyrule..." Oniwalu finished. He had seen the dried blood on the pentagram, but no body. he could only conclude that she had gone to another world. "So it wasn't a dream..."  
  
"What are you talking about? How did you know about the pentagram?"  
  
"I went through the woods. I used your sword. I went to the town we lived in, before the fire. I stood in the pentagram, and saw a vision. there was a dark cloud over the village. it formed a face, Father. The face was evil. but there was a stream of light in the face, it was a boy. the clouds darkened even more, and I could see it all clearly. I saw a great tree, with some great evil inside it. the boy destroyed the evil, but the tree died anyway. I saw a princess. I saw a race of fishmen, father! and a race of rock people! they all tried to defeat the great evil, but alone they failed. then the boy came. he helped them all. they each gave him rocks; one green, one red, and one blue. I saw a great building, with a sword in it. it looked exactly like the sword of light, father!"  
  
"you can only mean... the Master Sword! you saw the master sword? but... you were asleep this whole time! how could you have dreamed all that?"  
  
"I don't know, father," Oniwalu responded,"all I know is that there is a great evil coming. I have to protect this realm from it!"  
  
"What are you talking about, son? How would you defend yourself?" Oniwalu's eyes rested on the sword of light. "Oh, no, Oni. You can't use that. the last time I tried to even pull it from that pedestal, I was shocked! I cannot allow you to even..."  
  
But Oniwalu was already walking toward the sword. Rauru watched in horror, as Oniwalu rested his hand on the handle. to Rauru's surprise, Oni was not electrocuted. instead, a beam of light shot in through the ceiling, and rested on Oniwalu's face. the eye on the door lit up, and the door began to open...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hyrule  
Link walked into the Temple of Time in Hyrule's market. he knew exactly what to do. he walked up to the pedestal that had three holes in it. he pulled out the ocarina that he had recently received from Princess Zelda. he played the Song of Time: A D F A D F  
He placed in the three holes the three spiritual stones he had received from the three races: Kokiri Emerald, Goron Ruby, and the Zora Sapphire. the eye on the Door of Time lit up, and the door opened. he began to walk into the chamber that was now opened. as he walked toward the sword that was embedded in a smaller pedestal, he looked up at the only window in the chamber. he thought he could see two people, a child with silver hair, and an old man. he walked up to the sword. his fairy, Navi, piped up.  
  
"Hey, isn't that...that legendary blade?...The Master Sword!!" he grabbed the handle with both hands. as he pulled it from its resting place, he was surrounded by a blue light. he was transported to the Sacred Realm.  
...and as he left, Ganondorf entered the chamber. "heh heh heh! thank you, Link, for opening the doorway to the Sacred Realm for me! now I will be able to get the Triforce with no problem at all! Mwahahahaha!" and Ganondorf was transported as well...   



	6. the Death of...?

The Death of...?  
chapter six   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Sacred Realm  
Oniwalu drew the sword from its resting place, just as the door opened completely. he saw a boy wearing green forest clothes, and he held the master sword in his hands. immediately the child was frozen in a blue crystal. then Oniwalu saw the other being that had been transported. He gasped at the sheer evil of this new person. He then knew that Ganondorf had come for the Triforce. The Master Sword quickly floated over to Oniwalu. he held the master sword in his right hand, and the sword of light in his other hand. he pressed the two swords together in front of him, and was transformed!  
  
He now wore dark gray armor, with a star on one part of the chest plate, and a moon on the other. His eyes appeared to have lost their pupils, for now they shone a bright light. He now held a different sword; this one he held in both hands, for it was too large for him to weild in a single hand. He looked up its edge, and saw that there was a golden blade, swirled around a silver one. he then knew that the Master Sword had melded with the Sword of Light. he wore silver boots, and was now a good five and a half feet tall! he pointed his new sword at Ganondorf.  
  
"You! You shall not start chaos in this realm! either leave, or you shall face my blade in battle!"  
  
"ha! puny warrior! I come for the Triforce! Anyone who stands in my way will surely perish!" With this said, Ganondorf floated into the air, and a staff appeared in his hands. he twirled the staff in the air, and a ball of energy appeared at the end of it. Oniwalu readied his sword. the ball of energy flew toward Oniwalu, and he blocked it with the large sword. to his surprise, the bolt bounced off and hit a wall! he realized that this was no ordinary sword he held in his hands. he twirled it in the air, and held fast. the second bolt blazed toward him, and he swung his sword at it. it flew back toward Ganondorf. The thief was shocked, but soon gathered his wits when it hit him in the face. he fell to the floor. Oniwalu rushed toward the collapsed body, and swiped his gold and silver sword at Ganondorf, causing many wounds. Then Ganondorf leapt into the air again, and launched another magical ball. the Warrior easily deflected it, but Ganondorf used his staff to reflect it back at Oniwalu. He hit it again, this time harder, sending it faster. Ganondorf dodged it in the air. they continued this game of catch for a while, and then Ganondorf stopped.  
  
"Enough! Time to finish this!" Ganondorf's staff disappeared. He started to say an incantation. a large black orb appeared in his hands. Oniwalu swallowed, then readied the great sword. to his dismay, the ball separated into three parts when it left the thief's hands! Oniwalu tried to block them all at the same time...  
  
And missed. all three balls of energy were sent into his chest, sending him into the wall. he dropped the huge sword on the floor, which then fell into the Sword of Light and the Master Sword again, and was transformed back into the small child he was before. he felt his chest. he was bleeding severely. he glared at Ganondorf.  
  
"you may have the Triforce, but you will never feel its true power!" then the wounded child recited a verse from the Book of Mudora that Ganondorf had not yet read. "Power you need, and wisdom too.  
And courage and it hath be true.  
The fourth force you will then receive.  
And it will come on cataclysm's eve." it was this that made Ganondorf realize that he would not receive the entire triforce this time. and Oniwalu died. Rauru ran to his son.  
  
"NO! my son... no..." Rauru glared at Ganondorf. "YOU! you shall pay for this act! I will not rest until you are killed for your deeds!" he then looked at where the Sword of Light had been. it was gone. The Master Sword was flung back into Link's frozen hands. he glared at Ganondorf.  
  
"Where's the sword, you fiend?!" Rauru nearly screamed this.  
  
"Why it's right here! but I wouldn't call it the sword of light, no..."Ganondorf held a golden triangle in his hand. "I would call it the triforce! Mwahahaha! so I do not have it all! I soon will! and until then, I will wreak havoc upon both your world and Hyrule! Mwahahahahaha!" and with this, Ganondorf vanished to Hyrule. Rauru just looked, shocked, at the place where the evil being had been standing. unless Link could defeat Ganondorf, nothing would be able to stop him from destroying everything.   



	7. The Reawakening

The Reawakening  
The First Chapter of the New Order  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ganondorf was banished to the Sacred Realm by the seven sages of the Sacred Realm. Link was transported back to his original time, seven years before, when his journey had begun. He stepped into the courtyard in Hyrule Castle. The young princess that had been looking in through the window turned to look at him. They locked eyes, and...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oniwalu stepped into the Temple of Light. He knew what was about to happen, and so did not pull the sword from its resting place. Instead, he walked up to his father, and asked why he could not have the sword, like he always did. Rauru answered, just like he always had, and Oniwalu said, "Alright, then, I don't need it. Will you be home for dinner?"  
  
"Why certainly, Oniwalu, I don't think anyone will be coming through this door anytime soon. I will be home in a few hours, I just have to make sure that everything is secure." Rauru walked over to the place where the Sword of Light rested, and placed his hand on the hilt. to his surprise, he was not electrocuted. the golden hilt was cold.  
  
Oniwalu was about to walk out of the temple. He turned just before his father was about to pull the sword from its resting place! "Father! No!" Rauru stopped. "Don't pull the sword! If you do, something terrible will happen!"  
  
"What could possibly happen just from me pulling a sword from a stone? Look, Nothing's..." Rauru pulled the sword, and a bright beam of energy shot out from the eye above the stone door. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rauru screamed in agony as he was brought upward by the sudden burst of energy. Oniwalu looked on, simply shocked at what was happening.  
  
Rauru continued on upward until he was pressed against the ceiling of the temple, and was crushed to death. then the eye closed, and the poor man's dead body fell to the floor. Oniwalu rushed over to his father's corpse.  
  
"Father..." Oniwalu glared up at the eye. it was lifeless as it had been before. "I hate you...Show your true form, Evil one!" A blue light shone to where the Sword of Light was. the hilt of the sword disappeared, and there stood before Oniwalu the golden goddess, Nayru. Oniwalu just stared at her, angrily.  
  
"Do not hate me," Din spoke calmly. "I did what I had to do. If he had succeeded in pulling the sword, you know exactly what would have happened. Ganondorf would have come through the portal, causing your demise."  
  
"I don't care, Nayru," the child weeped. "I don't care about my own life. Why should you?"  
  
"I care about your life because you are the one my sisters, as well as my only brother, have prophecized to carry the fourth force of our powers. You, Oniwalu, are the chosen one." With this, Nayru leapt into the air, and a flash of light lit the entire temple. she disappeared, and the golden hilt of the sword of light floated down in front of Oniwalu's feet. He picked it up. It was warm in his hands, and seemed to glow. He left the temple, and went to the house his father had built. He found the sword next to the hearth. it appeared to be wet. He picked it up, and it disintegrated in his hands. He looked at the powder that had been the sword, and looked around. he found a sack which he could put several items in, and put it on his back. he was still holding the golden hilt. he resolved to put it into his sack, and walked into the woods.  
  
Oniwalu walked out of the woods and looked out upon the plain. He couldn't see any sign of civilization in his field of view. Now that wasn't true, he could see the remnants of a burning town in the distance. he knew that it was the town he was born in. He ran to the town. Unlike in his dream, the village was still burning. That's odd, he thought, How could a village be burning for ten years? He walked to the center of town, and was shocked to see that the pentagram was still there! He shuffled some dirt onto it in disgust, and it disappeared! soon after, rain started to fall, and the burning village was no longer in flames. Oniwalu looked around. every house in this town had been completely destroyed, leaving nothing but ashes on the ground. He walked over to one of the destroyed houses. He surveyed the rubble, and noticed a small dull glint of metal among the wreckage. he walked over, and picked it up. It was a sword! well, rather, the rusted blade of a sword. he was surprised that it had survived so long.   



	8. The Reawakening (cont'd)

The Reawakening (cont'd)  
Chapter 8  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He stuffed it in his pack, and immediately was thrown on his back by the reaction between the hilt and the rusted blade. He picked himself up, and examined the two items. He realized that the hilt was considerably brighter than the blade, which was now not shining at all. He resolved to leave this once-was town, and began to walk toward the edge of the city.  
  
"Oni..." a voice from behind spoke, "Oniwalu..."  
  
Oniwalu whirled around. there was no one there. "Who's there?"  
  
"Oniwalu...come closer..." The voice whispered.  
  
"Who are you? Answer me!" Oniwalu held the rusted blade in front of him.  
  
"Oniwalu...put down the blade...Oniwalu...ONIWALU!"  
  
This sudden burst of noise sent Oniwalu barreling backwards. He gathered his wits, and stood up. he reluctantly placed the rusted metal on the ground. As soon as he heard the clink of the metal hitting the ground, a bright green light flashed in front of him, and a great golden being stood there.  
  
"Fa...Farore?" Oniwalu was speechless. "You're...you're here? But why?"  
  
She grinned. "I am here, Oniwalu, because you are the chosen one, and I am to give you this." She leapt into the air, and disappeared. A golden sheath fell to the ground in front of the boy. He picked it up, and noticed that it was very ornate.  
  
"Amazing..." He examined the hilt he held in his other hand. "maybe..." He placed the hilt at the sheath's end, and they locked immediately. He drew the hilt from the sheath, and a long blade of energy followed it. He swung it around a few times, and then sheathed it again. He picked up the rusted blade for safe keeping, and walked out of the town. As he headed down the road toward the next village, dark clouds formed over the village...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oniwalu walked on until he came to the next town. This one was not destroyed like the last one he had visited. Instead, people were going about their normal business, doing chores, buying things in the market, and some people just talking in the street. He walked up to one of the people.  
  
"Do you people not know about the burned down village down that way?" Oniwalu asked of the stranger, incredulously.  
  
"Oh, you mean the city of everlasting flame? We know about that. Started burning ten years ago, and hasn't stopped since. Last I heard, there's a relic there that no one dares go near. Why would a young lad like you want to know about such a horrible place?"  
  
"I...I...Why does no one try to put out the fire?"  
  
"Trust me, lad, we have tried many a time to put out that everlasting flame. any water we throw upon the flames just makes them larger."  
  
"Well, for your information, the fire stopped."  
  
The man just stared at the boy. "What are you talking about, child? No one can stop that fire!"  
  
"NO one? Are you so certain that the Triforce goddesses cannot stop it?"  
  
"Well, I assume that if they had reason enough to stop a fire there they would, but..." The man stopped. He looked out at the mountain behind Oniwalu. Oniwalu looked toward the mountain. "Oh, dear lord..."  
  
"No..." Oniwalu just stared at the mountain in horror. "It...can't...be...! Not now! Oh, dear Farore, grant me the courage to go there and help those people!" As he said this, he felt a stabbing pain in his back, and two beautiful wings sprouted from his shoulder blades. Without thinking, he leaped into the air, and flew toward the smoking mountain. The townspeople looked up at the angelic figure as it flew away from their fair city, and then went about their daily business, now thinking that they had seen a being from beyond.  
  
Oniwalu landed lightly at the mountain's peak, the site of the disasters. He looked on in horror, as house after house was destroyed by lava, barreling down from the center of town. He saw the town hall be consumed in flames, and there was nothing he could do to save the people who were inside. Then he saw it; The temple. The lava was coming closer and closer to the sacred building. Again without thinking, Oniwalu drew his energy blade, and stuck it in the ground in front of the temple, before the lava. The lava seemed to avoid the blade, and the temple altogether. Instead, it ran down the mountainside, not hurting anyone. Oniwalu pulled the blade out from the ground when the lava stream had stopped. Nearly every house had been destroyed.   



	9. The Final Reawakening

The Final Reawakening  
Chapter 9  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He knelt down, and wept on the hilt of the great blade. He felt the wind increase, and the fire that was still burning the town moved toward the center of town. Oniwalu picked himself up, and rushed to the town square, hoping to stop the fire from destroying anything else. To his surprise, the fire formed a figure. The fire stopped, and the golden figure still stood there.  
  
"D...Din? Why did YOU do this?" He sheathed his sword, and heard it lock into place. "Why, Din, why?"  
  
"I needed a test. You seem to have passed it, although you did not succeed in saving everyone. that was to be expected."  
  
"So you risk innocent lives to TEST ME?! I thought you were more benevolent than that! Why did you need to test me anyway?!"  
  
"I needed to test you, because I needed to find out if you were worthy. I see now that you are." She leapt into the air, and, just like her other sisters, disappeared, only leaving a golden blade. Oniwalu picked it up, and held it in his hands. He threw it to the ground in disgust. He spat on it.  
  
"I don't want power if it causes death. Take your weapon back, so-called 'goddess'!" He drew the energy blade, and held it over his head. The warm touch of a woman behind him made him stop.  
  
"Oni...Oniwalu..." she said in a calm voice. "Don't, Oni. Don't do it. It's going to be alright, Oni. Don't destroy the sword. It's going to be alright. Don't do it, Oni."  
  
Oniwalu turned around, and saw the speaker. She was quite tall, and had silver hair, as well as silver eyes, just like Oni. And as he looked at her closer, he noticed that she was very familiar. But from where? He then remembered his dream. A beautiful woman entered Kokiri forest, with a child tucked under her arm. She had hair of silver, as well as gray eyes. She seemed to be badly wounded, and as she stumbled in, Oniwalu knew that she would not make it.  
  
"M...Mother? Is it really you?" He dropped his sword, and the energy blade was extinguished as it hit the ground. He embraced her, then held her out in front of him. "But how? I thought you had died in Hyrule?"  
  
"Technically, yes I did," She spoke in a calm voice. "But when I lost my form as Rlyda..." She began to gain a golden glow. "I regained my original form as Farore." Now the golden Triforce goddess stood in front of her son.  
  
"Wait...If you're my mother, and you're a triforce goddess..." He looked at the back of his hand. An upside down triangle was beginning to glow there. "Does that make me a triforce god?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Oni..." She looked at the ground as she said this. "And with that power, you must accept also the responsibilities that come with it. First of all, you must keep your power secret from all others. In addition, you must swear to protect all that is good in this world. Finally, you must uphold all the virtues of your heritage; Power, wisdom, and courage. With power, you must not let yourself become corrupted. With wisdom, you must not let others feel dumb or ignorant. With courage, you must accept any challenge, but also know when you have met your match. Remember always that you are only part god; your other half is of elven blood. Thus, you are not immortal, and so if you feel you are beaten, admit it! And then the final virtue; hope. This is the virtue that you hold within yourself. You are this world's only hope. never forget it."  
  
"What about Link? Isn't he the Hero of Time?"  
  
"He will die, I am afraid. You must always remember that you are the only one left to defend truth and light, when your brother has perished." Having said this, Rlyda crouched down, and picked up the final piece of the Sword of Light. She handed it to Oniwalu, and he accepted it somewhat reluctantly. He still didn't understand why so many people had to die for him to save a few others.  
  
Rlyda then walked back away from Oniwalu, and faded into nothingness. Oniwalu thought he could hear her say, "Don't worry, Oni...I will always love you..." before she vanished.   



	10. A strange beginning

A Strange Beginning  
Chapter 10  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oniwalu walked toward one of the townspeople who had survived the fire, and asked where he could find an inn. The young woman just stared at him, blankly.  
  
"Who...who are you?" She was staring at his wings. Realizing this, he thought he would clear things up.  
  
"I am Oniwalu, son of Rauru and Rlyda, brother to Link. And may I be so enlightened as to know your name?"  
  
He noticed that she had hair of three different colors; one section of her hair was gold, the other two silver and black. Her hair was braided in the back, swirling the metallic hair behind her head. She held a strange sword; it appeared that three dragons were facing in different directions at the base of the hilt, and they seemed to be swirling up the blade until they finally came to a point. It looked gold, but it seemed to have an eerie glow about it.  
  
"Next. I am called Next. I am afraid I am new to this world. Do all people of your kind have wings?" She was wearing a black jumpsuit, with a zipper all the way down. Oniwalu could not help but notice her beauty.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yes. I mean no! Well, actually..." She just stared at him incredulously. "Usually, people here do not have wings, to answer your question. It was only until recently that I didn't have them myself. Where did you say you were from?"  
  
"I'm from another world, one where everyone is bound to the ground. Although..." She whistled loudly, and a large red dragon came out from behind the temple. Oniwalu gazed in horror at its sheer size. He drew his weapon. "No, no, it's alright, Oniwalu. This is Magnellen, my dragon. Say hello, Magnellen!"  
  
"Greetings, young one," the dragon spoke in a somewhat upper-class tone. Oniwalu's jaw dropped. "I can understand your confusion. We recently arrived here from a distant planet..." Magnellen looked up at the sky. He pointed to a small star, which the two "humans" could not see, as it was not quite dusk yet. Magnellen chuckled. "I see. I only met Next a few weeks ago, although I have known her for quite some time. I know little of this world, however, so..." Oniwalu reawakened from his awe, and answered.  
  
"Oh, right. This is the Sacred Realm. Centered in the middle is the Temple of Light, which houses the entry-way to Hyrule, the other world on this planet. That is where..." Oniwalu stopped. Next looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"What's wrong, Oniwalu?"  
  
"That is where my father was killed. He was killed, and by this...this THING. And I own it now. I feel almost..."  
  
"...like you killed your father..." Next finished. She had a look of sympathy in her eyes. "I understand. And..." She looked at his wings. "Exactly HOW did you get those?"  
  
"I...my mother...Farore...Rlyda...I...I can't say." Next just looked at him in that same confused way that she had when they had first seen each other.  
  
"I see. Well, just the same," she said this with somewhat of conviction, "we must get over..." She surveyed the land. Her eyes lit up when she saw the forest with the Temple of Light in its interior. "There! We must visit that temple over there! Surely there are priests there who will heal us! The priests here are, well..."  
  
"There are no priests at that temple, Next. That is the Temple of Light. We may want to go there anyway, for some refuge. Follow me!" Oniwalu leapt into the air, and Next climbed onto Magnellen's back. They both flew down into the clearing where Oniwalu had lived for so many years. Oniwalu landed lightly in front of the door, while Next and Magnellen crashed into the brush. Climbing off her reptilian friend and brushing herself off, Next walked over to where Oni stood. He was hesitating. He didn't want to open the door.  
  
"Well? Are we going in, or are you going to just stand here all day? Go on!" She pushed him lightly, but he was not ready, and fell into the door. There was a loud resounding noise emenating from the metal plates that made up the door. Slowly, Next opened the door, as Oniwalu picked himself up off the ground. Magnellen waited outside for a moment, before taking off to find food. The two adolescents walked into the temple, and the door slammed shut behind them.   



	11. A strange beginning (cont'd)

A Strange Beginning (cont'd)  
Chapter 11  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next spun around abruptly, to face the now closed door. She looked at Oniwalu, who was still facing inward into the temple. She noticed that his hand was not on the hilt of the sword, but the sheath.  
  
"You know, if we're attacked, that sheath will do nothing against our enemies. Hey, are you listening to me?" Oni was still looking toward the center of the room. He tightened his grip on the sheath, and spoke.  
  
"Dear mother, grant me the courage to continue..." As he said this, the sheath began to glow a light green. He took a step forward. The sheath glowed brighter, and he stepped forward again. Soon he was standing in front of the sword pedestal, and the room was completely lit. Next could see a sword embedded in the pedestal, but it appeared to be rusted all the way through. She took a step forward.  
  
"What kind of useless sword..." Her voice trailed off as a shadow came over her. She looked up just in time to see a giant hand come down and grab her, and throw her out of the temple. Now Oniwalu was alone.  
  
"This sword...It will destroy me, if I do not destroy it first." He drew his sword, and then thought again. "But...then the balance between good and evil would be disrupted. I do not want to disrupt everything. I need not destroy this weapon yet." He sheathed his sword, and walked out of the temple, where Next stood impatiently.  
  
"What kind of temple IS that? A giant hand just tossed me out of there! What's going on here?" She continued ranting, as Oniwalu watched the sky, as Magnellen landed softly in the clearing with several small woodland creatures in his claws. Oniwalu cringed as, one by one, the dragon ate the creatures.  
  
Seeing her dragon friend land, Next stopped shouting, and spoke. "Catch anything good?"  
  
"The creatures here are very strange," He responded, picking his teeth with the forelimb of a wolf. "Take this tree creature, for instance. He tried to run away when I attacked! Truly strange indeed." As Magnellen pulled the Deku Scrub from his back, Oniwalu saw that the poor creature could not be more than a few years old.  
  
"Put that creature down, you overgrown Dodongo!" Oniwalu rushed over, grabbed the deku scrub from the dragon's claw, and set the thing on the ground. It ran as fast as it could out of the clearing. Oniwalu heard a screech as the poor critter was devoured by the vine monsters. Oniwalu looked at Magnellen.  
  
"Do you think you can just waltz right into my world and take whatever you can catch? You don't understand," Oniwalu was almost screaming now, "you don't understand why that deku scrub couldn't defend himself, do you? He was from..." Oniwalu suddenly realized something. "He was from...Hyrule...! How did you find him, here in the Sacred Realm?!"  
  
"He was in the middle of some destroyed town. I found him near a pentagram. Strange that a tree person would be in a destroyed village. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Near a pentagram? You mean...there are rifts in the realm? There are hylian creatures in the Sacred Realm! Oh, dear god..." Oniwalu placed his hand on the hilt of the sword. It glowed bright blue. He closed his eyes. Next looked at him as though he were some insane fugitive. "The rift in the world is letting creatures from Hyrule enter this world," he said, opening his eyes. "We have to go to the pentagram, and check everything out. Next, I would ready your sword. There is no telling what evils have traveled through the rift." Oniwalu leapt into the air, and immediately flew toward the town that he had removed the pentagram from. Next watched him fly away, thinking.  
  
Massic never was ambitious, she thought, but then, Massic's gone now... She climbed onto Magnellen's back, and they flew off to where Oniwalu had gone.   



	12. Changes must be acknowledged

Changes Must be Acknowledged  
Chapter 12  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Magnellen landed in the town that Oniwalu was standing in. He was looking at the pentagram in the center of the rubble. Next climbed down from her dragon partner, and walked over to him. She looked at the pentagram. It seemed to be drawn in blood. She almost vomited at the sight of it. Oniwalu put his arm around her, trying to comfort her, but she shrank away.  
  
"You don't understand, Oniwalu," she held her sword tight, as if it gave her comfort. "Massic is...was...my lover...but he's gone now...I'm sorry, I just have to get past that first..."  
  
"I understand, Next. I understand all too well." Next felt a stabbing pain, as she remembered when Massic had said those exact words. She ran over to the foundation of one of the houses. Oniwalu knew at once that it had not been a house before the fire; It had been a temple, for praying for one's loved ones. He was interested by the fact that she knew just where to go.  
  
"I'm sorry, Next, I had no idea. Come on, Next, we have to go to Hyrule now. Next?" She wasn't listening. "Next, I understand what you're going through. But you can't let that stop you from finishing what you've started. You have to move on. Times change, you just have to accept them. I know it's hard, but you just have to." He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, with tears in her eyes. She stood up, and they walked into the pentagram. They were surrounded by a blue light, and immediately were transported to a realm neither had ever been to.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They were surrounded by a thick fog, and Next whirled around quickly, making sure that there were no enemies hiding. Oniwalu laid his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Next," he said calmly, "if there are any enemies, they would have attacked already. and besides, we're covered in a shroud; no one can see us."  
  
Next was a little skeptical about this, but she just shrugged, and stood still, with her hand near the hilt of her sword. "I like to be careful," she answered to his cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Suit yourself." Oniwalu just stood calmly, waiting for the passage to be over. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a shadow warrior, similar to the ones Next had fought on her home world, jumped into their shroud, and drew his sword.  
  
"Halt! who goes there!" the warrior said in a firm voice. Seeing Next, he changed his disposition, and sheathed his sword. "My apologies, fair warrior, allow me to introduce myself. I am Shanæro, and I am the ferryman between Hyrule and the Sacred Realm. You must be Oniwalu?"  
  
"Y...yes, ferryman," Oniwalu answered a bit hesitantly, wondering how this man knew his name. "I must wonder, though; how do you know my name?"  
  
"I know all about you, Oniwalu. I was there at your birth. I was there at your death. I was there at your rebirth, and at your father's death as well. I have been with you for quite some time. I have been hiding, and this is my moment to reveal myself to you. I am Shanæro, and I am your familiar spirit." Oniwalu looked to Next. She simply shrugged.  
  
"I don't understand," Next said rather sharply, "how you can exist next to my colleague here, and still ferry people between worlds. What say you to that, Shanæro?"  
  
"A simple question to answer, my dear. I lied when I said I was the ferryman. I am simply Oniwalu's familiar spirit."  
  
"What do you mean, 'familiar spirit'?" Oniwalu placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. suddenly, before the spirit could answer, a response came to him from nowhere. he is your guardian, Oniwalu. He can change forms in an instant to suit his taste. I have known him for a while now, Oniwalu...   



	13. Changes Must be Acknowledged (cont'd)

Changes Must be Acknowledged (cont'd)  
Chapter 13  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oniwalu looked around him, wondering where the voice had come from. He then realized; he had his hand on the hilt of the sword--the voice had been Nayru's. He felt Next's stare, and came to his senses. he faced Shanæro, and said:  
  
"Why are we going to Hyrule? What is so special about Hyrule?"  
  
Next couldn't help but notice Oniwalu's frequent glances over to her. She just looked down at her feet, occasionally looking up to hear what Shanæro had to say.  
  
"Well, we must...Oniwalu, look at me, not Next," Shanæro was constantly pushing Oniwalu's face to look at him, but Oniwalu would simply look back at Next. Shanæro was confused, but then realized what Oniwalu was doing. He pulled the Tetraforce warrior aside, and said:  
  
"You like her, don't you, Oniwalu," the spirit said plainly. Oniwalu nodded, gazing back at Next. She turned away. "Oniwalu, you can't let her interfere with your duty as the protector of this world. Do you hear me? Oniwalu, listen to me!" The spirit slapped Oniwalu across the face, and the boy looked at his familiar spirit with a hurt expression on his face. "Oniwalu, I'm sorry, but you have to listen to me. You don't understand what Next is going through. Her lover, Massic, recently died. She needs to get passed that before she can be with you. and even then, she might not like you the same way. You have to understand this. Please, Oniwalu..."  
  
Oniwalu stared at Shanæro, with the same hurt expression, but now he was stronger, and so he said, "I understand, Shanæro. when will we be in Hyrule?" Shanæro was surprised at Oniwalu's will to move on. Shifting to become a cat, the spirit said:  
  
"We're almost there. In fact, it's just up here." They walked back to where Next was waiting.  
  
"When are we gonna get there?" She asked impatiently. Seeing that Oniwalu wasn't staring at her anymore, she began to become intrigued. She looked at the silver-haired boy's hand. It was at his waist, and to her surprise, it wasn't on the hilt of his sword. She looked at his hair. It was rather short, and she could see that it was tied back in a short ponytail. She noticed his gray tunic, with an upside down triangle on the back. His wings jutted out suddenly from his shoulder blades, and they were neatly folded close to his back now. She saw at his waist a silver belt, and he was wearing black pants, that were sort of snug, so that she could see the contours of his leg muscles clearly. She found herself relating his features to those of Massic's, and realized that if his hair were blonde, instead of silver, and if he were a tad older... She crouched down and wept. Oniwalu reminded her of Massic, and it made her cry.  
  
Oniwalu turned back to make sure Next hadn't wandered off, and saw her crying on the ground. He knelt down beside her, and said, "What's wrong, Next?"  
  
"Massic...I'll never see him again..." And this made her weep even more.  
  
"Don't cry, Next...I promise, we will justify his death with the demise of the evil in Hyrule. I promise." And He held her in his arms. She welcomed the embrace.   



	14. Sailing away

Sailing Away  
Chapter 14  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Massic stood at the bow of the ship, looking out across the water. He could see, in the distance, an island, but it was still a great distance away. He sighed. He remembered the last words Next had said to him.  
"Till death, into my heart  
For you swore that spring would always come  
And you swore we'd never part  
You swore the colors endless  
And you promised summers long  
Always shall I love you,  
Although you are gone. I love you, Massic..." And with those last lines from "Suvj's Lament", she had flown into the sky on Magnellen's back. As he thought about this, a tear came to his eye. He hadn't enough time to say good bye to her. He turned to his first mate.  
  
"Turn this ship around, Cevcayam. We're going home." With great glee, Cevsayam spun the wheel, and the ship turned sharply.  
  
The ship turned sharply, but as it turned, Massic could feel the wind picking up. The ship was tipping over! He looked up at the sky, and saw the clouds darken. He hung on to the mast for safety, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Next...I always shall love you..." The clouds separated, and light shone down upon the little ship. The wind stopped, and the boat stabilized. He heard a voice in his head.  
  
Massic...look out...Massic...Beware of Cevsayam...his name...He opened his eyes. "N...Next? Is that...you? What about Cevs...AHHHHHHHH!" Massic let go of the mast, just as a sword was stabbed into his back. He turned with his last bit of strength, and saw that the person who had stabbed him was his first mate, Cevsayam. He died with an expression of hate. Cevsayam drew his sword from Massic's dead body, and turned the ship around, heading toward land, to where they had come from. He grinned, and looked up at the sky. The clouds darkened.  
  
Next awoke abruptly, from her slumber in the Lost Woods. She had dreamt that Massic had been murdered. She knew that it couldn't have been a dream. She and he had a sacred bond. She knew what had just happened. And it brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Massic..." She curled up on the ground again, and tried to sleep. Oniwalu woke up next.  
  
"Next? What's wrong?"  
  
"Massic's...his first mate killed him...He...I..." Her voice trailed off, and suddenly she stood up. "Come on, Oniwalu, let's go." She kicked Shanæro, and slapped Magnellen's side. "Come on, people, let's go!" She picked up her sword, and began walking. Oniwalu rushed to catch up with her.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know, but I will have my revenge."  
  
This statement of hate sent a pang of pain down Oniwalu's spine. He didn't like hate in any form, and this was the most pure of its kind. It sent him to his knees. He watched Next walk forward, and noticed that the trees around her were being ripped from the ground, and seemed to explode in midair. She continued on, and Oniwalu struggled to get to his feet, and told everyone to hurry. They followed her, but at a safe distance; they did not want to end up like those trees. Suddenly Next turned.  
  
Oniwalu's sword jiggled, and then flew from its sheath! He grabbed the hilt just in time. He held fast, and felt himself being pulled toward her! Finally, he lost his balance, and was sent hurtling at her. She stopped the sword directly in front of her, and Oniwalu flew straight into her, knocking her down. She threw him aside, and pulled the sword from the air. Oniwalu leapt to his feet, and his eyes started to glow white. He laid his hand on her shoulder. It's going to be alright, Next. We'll get revenge, but we'll do it my way. Calm down, Next. It's going to be alright. Next slowly loosened her grip on the sword, and then let it drop to the ground. She fell to her knees, and wept again. Oniwalu's eyes stopped glowing, and he knelt beside her, rubbing her back. "It's okay, Next. We're here to help you, Next..."  
  
  
The next day, they all awoke in the Lost Woods, near the Forest Temple. Oniwalu looked up at the broken staircase that would lead up into the temple. He looked around the grotto, and saw a small statue in the far corner. He walked over to it and saw that it was a gravestone. He read the epitaph:  
With summer's leave, as do I  
With summer's come, I do not return.  
here lies Rlyda, mother of Link, May She Rest in Peace.   



	15. Vengeance

Vengeance  
Chapter 15  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He looked at the sheath of his sword. It was hard to believe that his mother was a goddess, and his father was a normal man. What did that make him? A demi-god? He pulled the sword from its sheath, and let it fall to the ground. He held the sheath in his hands. He looked at the design on it. It seemed to be little scenes, in chronological order. The first one was the pentagram in the town center. The second one was the temple of light. Then Oniwalu's dream. Then he saw a dragon and a girl riding it in the next one. He looked at Next. Was this sheath some sort of prophecy? He looked at the next one. There was a skull and cross-bones. What does this mean? he thought. That usually means death, but... He looked at Next again. It couldn't mean that. He sheathed his sword again, and walked back to Next and Shanæro, lizard-formed, who were talking.  
  
"So what you're saying is that if Oniwalu is in danger, you have to protect him?" Next said.  
  
"Yes," Shanæro responded, "That's exactly it. Likewise, if I'm in danger, he must protect me. So it's a sort of symbiont relationship. I help him, he helps me. Shall we move on?"  
  
"Yes," Oniwalu said strongly, "Let's. I think we should visit the Kokiri first. They might have some information for us as to what evil lurks here."  
  
They moved out of the grotto, toward Kokiri village. Suddenly, just as they reached the edge of the forest, a giant wolf leaped out from behind a tree! It tried to attack Next, but Oniwalu stepped in front of her, taking the full blow of the attack in his face. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Next looked at his motionless body. She drew her sword, and held it in her hand. The wolf jumped at her again, and she caught it at its throat. She held it in the air for a moment, and then threw it against a tree. She walked up to it and sliced its head off. Immediately the wolf vanished. She looked everywhere for the wolf, and then looked at Shanæro.  
  
"Where'd it go?!"  
  
"That is something that happens normally here in Hyrule. You will get used to it eventually."  
  
Next knelt down beside Oniwalu, and ripped off a piece of her sleeve. She soaked up the blood that was dripping down his face, but it only let more blood flow. Then she remembered her sword. She pressed the flat edge of it against his wounds, and saw him flinch as the blood vanished, and his wounds were healed. His eyes fluttered open.  
  
"You saved me..." she said. "I don't know how to thank you."  
  
Oniwalu looked at the sheath of his sword. The skull and crossbones scene was gone. He smiled.  
  
Suddenly Next grabbed him and held him close. Oniwalu wasn't sure what she meant by this, but then he heard her sobbing. He rubbed her back, and tried to calm her.  
  
"What's wrong, Next?" He said.  
  
"I'm...never gonna...see...M...Massic..." And she cried. He brushed her hair with his hand, humming softly. She stopped crying. She looked up at his face, full of sympathy, and she buried her face in his chest.  
  
Nearby, Magnellen and Shanæro were talking quietly. "That girl will be the death of Oniwalu, Magnellen," Shanæro said simply.  
  
"You don't know that, Shanæro. I wouldn't worry about them. We should be thinking about the task at hand. Next is getting restless. I can feel it. She misses Anlya, and Mihiv as well. I don't think she is happy here in Hyrule."  
  
"She seems happy enough. Look." Oniwalu was rocking Next back and forth. "I will never understand young minds...I guess I'd better do something..." So mouse-formed, Shanæro scurried toward the two young adults. He purposely ran straight into Next's bare feet. Next jumped, and so did Oniwalu. They stood up, looking down at the mouse that had disrupted them. Shanæro looked at them, and saw that they were holding hands. He scurried back over to Magnellen.  
  
Oniwalu and Next looked at each other, and realized that they were holding hands. Laughing, they let go of each other's hands. Oniwalu noticed then that the wind was very cold where his hand was, and Next noticed the wind's exceeding heat where hers was. So they held hands again, so that their hands would be at the right temperature. Although, it was a very calm day that day, and there were no temperature currents in the area.   



End file.
